


telling the people what we want

by turning_saints



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, its gonna be okay for them i promise, they're in love and you can fight me about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turning_saints/pseuds/turning_saints
Summary: after interactive introverts, dan and phil make a video to be honest about something.





	telling the people what we want

Dan sat down in front of the camera, and called to where Phil was standing in the kitchen.   
“Phil, I think I’m ready to start filming.”   
“Alright,” he said, and with an accepting sigh he walked over to the couch where Dan sat, and settled down next to him. “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”   
Dan looked at Phil, and remembered all the times that he had laughed with him, cried with him, talked until two in the morning with him. Whether it was over Skype, with an ocean between them, or whether they were sitting on the same couch, this man had made him who he was, and to not share that part with the world was the most painful thing he had to do. Because, through laughing with him and crying with him, he had been loving him.   
“Yeah,” Dan said, “it’s about time.”  
And with a shaky hand, he reached up and pressed record on the camera sitting in front of them.   
“Hey guys!”   
“Hello internet.”  
Both the men started the video with their normal introduction, and the familiarity of it all made Dan want to cry. He knew what this video would do, and he knew that his life would never be the same. He looked to Phil, and from the look in Dan’s eyes, Phil knew he would need to start this video himself.  
“So, as you all know, we just finished our tour. Which was super fun! It was so amazing to see all of your amazing faces out there, and meeting some of our community out in the real world! Dan and I miss you already, and while it’s nice being back home, we really do miss being on the road!” Phil paused, and glanced over at Dan. “For the people that saw our show, you will remember that the whole theme of it was ‘Giving The People What They Want’.”  
“I think we did that, hopefully,” Dan said with a laugh, and Phil knew that it was Dan’s turn to talk.   
“Yeah.”  
“But while we were giving the people what they want for that many months, we realized something. We weren’t telling you what we want. The entire idea of the stage show was being real with you guys, up in your face, just the actual people; Dan Howell and Phil Lester, being real with all of you. But as we did the show, we realized something. There was a big part of our lives that we weren’t telling you, and because of this, we could never be fully ourselves in front of you.”  
Dan took a deep breath, and turned his body to face both Phil and the camera.   
“Phil, when I met you nine years ago today, it was the happiest day of my life.”  
Phil nodded. He knew this, and felt the same way. He and Dan had discussed what they wanted to say before they turned on the camera, but it still made him happy to hear him say that.   
“I had waited and dreamed of meeting you for months, and I had been talking with you over Skype, and on the phone for the whole time, so when I finally met you, it didn’t feel like meeting you for the first time, but like greeting an old friend.”  
“Aw, Dan.” Phil said, because even though he thought he knew what Dan was going to say, Dan surprised him again with his beautiful words, that made Phil want to cry.   
Dan faced the camera again, and said, “What I’m trying to say, Phil, is that from the moment I met you,” Dan reached over underneath the coffee table, beneath where the camera could see, and grabbed Phil’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “I had fallen in love with you.”   
The silence that followed seemed to last decades. Both of the boys stared into the camera, each glancing at each other occasionally, both knowing that nothing would ever be the same now.   
“So,” Phil broke the silence. “This is something that all of you have suspected for a long time, and we’re happy now to be able to share it with you. But we do ask something from you.” Phil stopped and turned his head down, breathing.   
“Please please please, give us some time.” Dan said, and looked over at Phil, silently encouraging him to go on.  
“Yeah, what Dan said. I know that you guys are going to be freaking out about this for a while, and that’s okay, but in that time, we need some time to ourselves, to think all of this over.” He said, and looked directly at the camera. “So that’s why-”  
“-we’re taking a break from YouTube.” Dan interjected, and Phil was glad of that, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to finish the sentence himself. “Not forever, just for a while, so that we can sort everything out, and get our lives back in order.”  
“Uh huh, we love you guys so much, don’t worry, and the last nine years have been the best of my life, and I’ll never forget them.” Phil flashed a smile across his face, remembering all the amazing times he’s had for the last few years, and loving every bit of it.   
“So remember, we’re not leaving, we’re just saying goodbye for a little while. We promise.”  
“We’ll miss you.”  
“Actually, Phil,” Dan said, a mischievous look spreading across his face.  
“Uh oh, what?” Phil knew that look, nothing good could come out of it.  
“I think I have something to repay you for,” he said, and with that, he tackled Phil onto the couch, hugging him with all his might. Dan hugged him with the love of all nine years. The happy and the sad.   
As the two boys sat up, straightening their clothes, Phil started to say that they’d need to edit that bit out, but remembered that he didn’t have to anymore. “I deserved that, I’ll be honest,” he said, and giggled.  
It was that giggle that made Dan remember why he had said what he said all those years ago, “This was the most fun I’ve ever had.”   
“It really was,” confirmed Phil. And with that, both boys looked at each other, and with a confident look in their eyes, turned toward the camera. “So for now, I’d like to say, bye guys.”   
Dan looked into the camera, and took a deep breath. He squeezed Phil’s hand underneath the table. “Goodbye internet.”  
Everything was going to be alright. They knew it.


End file.
